Curses Feigned
by Cecilinou
Summary: CORRECTION. Après la bataille finale, Harry n'arrive pas à se souvenir du combat ! Alors qu'il tente de lire le journal, Albus et Ron l'en empêchent, tandis que Severus insiste pour le laisser lire. Harry comprend que quelque chose se trame... [Traduction] Slash HPSS
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Curses Feigned  
><strong>Titre traduit<strong> : Les Enchantements feints  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Splitpea

.

**Traductrice** : Cécilinou

**Beta** : miamdetout

**Rating** : M (pour langage et lime)

.

**Note de l'auteur** : _La fic est découpée en trois parties parce que le site l'a fait ainsi. Je ne pense pas que ce soient des coupures appropriées. Pensez juste que cela devrait être une trèèèèès longue page. La fic devait faire sept parties, mais… hum… Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des histoires à chapitres et mes parties ne semblaient jamais avoir de ruptures logiques._

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour ! Je reviens avec cette fanfiction que j'ai nettoyée, corrigée et fractionnée. Elle comportait pas mal de fautes et quelques lourdeurs qui gâchaient mon plaisir d'avoir traduit ce texte, et cela ne me plaisait pas tellement. Bref, peu de changements réellement notables, bien que j'ai mieux proportionné les chapitres – l'auteur avait déjà eu du mal avec ceux-ci.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p><strong>Curses Feigned<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Seulement six semaines. Nous pensions que tu resterais inconscient bien plus longtemps, en fait. » répondit Albus à la première question de Harry, alors qu'il s'occupait de lui à la manière de Madame Pomfresh. Le jeune homme fut légèrement gêné par ses oreillers trop durs, et fit un sourire désolé quand le directeur s'excusa pour son manque de délicatesse.

Au pied du lit, Harry aperçut un journal. Pourtant, dès qu'il se focalisa sur celui-ci, une main pleine de tâches de rousseur l'écarta de sa vue. Les yeux verts scrutèrent les environs avant de remarquer des robes pourpres, et Harry capta le regard de Ron Weasley. « Ah, salut mec. » salua faiblement Harry. Le sourire de Ron était nerveux et seulement à demi sincère.

Un élégant bruit de velours fit son entrée dans la pièce, « Chaque page relate sa glorieuse victoire, Monsieur Weasley. Voulez-vous vraiment priver monsieur Potter de ces éloges ? »

Ron fit de son mieux pour défier leur ex-professeur d'un regard furieux, mais échoua misérablement une fois que Severus le lui rendit au triple. Albus interrompit la dispute muette d'un faible toussotement. « Je crois que nous allons épargner à Harry l'effort de lire jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit mieux reposé. »

Là-dessus, les trois hommes laissèrent seul le garçon de vingt ans. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de s'asseoir, mais sa tête hurlait de douleur. Il avait dû être frappé à la tête. Cela expliquerait la souffrance et le fait qu'il ne se souvienne absolument pas de la bataille finale. Un sentiment de fierté et de soulagement lui prouvait que tout ceci avait bien eu lieu, mais il n'avait pas de souvenirs des évènements eux-mêmes.

… Et pourquoi Snape était-il si intéressé par le fait qu'il lise un journal consacré entièrement à lui-même. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Après tout, l'homme n'avait jamais été un de ceux qui nourrissaient l'ego de Harry. Peut-être qu'il avait reçu ce coup à la tête de façon embarrassante, comme un sort raté ou quelque chose d'aussi simple et dégradant qu'un faux-pas ou une glissade.

Ne serait-ce pas incroyable ? Qu'il invoque le sort final, ultime, se retourne et trébuche sur une baguette magique indésirable.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, puis d'un coup s'énerva contre lui-même pour ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé ou quoi faire. Y avait-il encore des mangemorts à combattre ? N'essaieraient-ils pas de trouver un moyen pour faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie ? Allaient-ils le remplacer ? Harry fut soudainement convaincu qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rester au lit. « Professeur Dumbledore ! » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque et peu séduisante.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que la porte ne s'ouvre finalement. « Le directeur vous a laissé à mes soins jusqu'à son retour. Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas simplement vous coucher, Potter ? »

Harry fronça ses sourcils devant son ancien professeur. « Où est Lucius Malefoy ? »

« Cela ne vous concerne pas. »

« Bellatrix ? »

« Cela ne vous concerne toujours pas. »

« … Drago ? »

« Potter, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous au club de bridge de Voldemort ? »

« S'ils essaient de faire de quelqu'un d'autre leur leader, je dois… »

« Vous devez quoi ? Les arrêter ? »

« … Oui… » répondit Harry, se sentant soudain idiot et tout petit.

« Laissez-moi vous demander quelque chose, Potter. Pouvez-vous bouger sans ressentir une douleur atroce, ou simplement vous souvenir exactement de ce qu'il vous est arrivé avant d'entrer dans cette pièce ? »

« Non. »

« Je vois, la potion fonctionne et vous devriez savoir que les affaires de l'Ordre ne vous concernent désormais plus. »

« La potion ! »

Harry ne pouvait en être sûr, parce qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir quand cela se produisit, mais le maître des potions eut l'air de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau, c'était Hermione qui veillait sur lui à la place d'Albus. « Ah, je suis contente que tu sois réveillé, Harry. La potion devrait disparaitre dans quelques jours et Ron va rester là pour prendre soin de toi. J'ai des choses à faire. Je te dirais quoi exactement, plus tard. » Elle continua de parler, mais ne dit rien qui aurait pu répondre à ses interrogations.

Quelles étaient les questions qu'il se posait ? Savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient drogué, ce que l'Ordre faisait, pourquoi Snape voulait qu'il lise le journal, et pourquoi Ron et Albus ne le voulaient pas.

Hermione ne semblait pas méfiante comme Albus et Ron l'étaient. « Heu, Hermione… Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Qu'est-ce que la Gazette du sorcier a écrit sur moi ces derniers temps ? »

« Rien que tu n'ais besoin de savoir. »

« Tu as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais savoir ! »

« Et je l'ai fait. »

Elle sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, « Tu sortiras de l'infirmerie dans peu de temps et ensuite nous pourrons te laisser sortir de l'école et peut-être que tu seras mis au courant de certaines choses, mais pour l'instant, essaie de te reposer. »

Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter avec elle, alors il ferma les yeux encore une fois, pour être réveillé cette fois par Snape. « Vous avez de merveilleux amis qui vous laissent aux soins d'une personne qu'ils savent de mauvaise compagnie, à la moindre allusion de Quidditch. » grommela-t-il quand il vit les yeux ouverts de Harry.

« Quoi ? »

Severus décroisa ses jambes et mit son livre de côté. Il était assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit de Harry, à lire. Il jeta seulement un coup d'œil quand le garçon fit un bruit. « Olivier Dubois est arrivé et Weasley a accouru pour l'accueillir. Un accueil qui dure deux heures implique quelque chose de plus qu'un simple 'Bonjour'. Par soucis de conserver mon déjeuner dans mon estomac, je préfère penser qu'ils sont en train de jouer au Quidditch. »

Harry rougit très fortement et ne remarqua pas la manière dont les épaules de Severus se contractèrent ni ses yeux se détournant de l'innocente réaction.

Après un long silence, le professeur réalisa que le diplômé de Poudlard n'allait pas se rendormir. L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge. « La potion que je vous ai donné se dissipera dans quelques heures. Monsieur Weasley était tenu de vous donner une rapide explication de ce qu'il s'était déroulé il y a six semaines et de ce que fait l'Ordre en ce moment. Comme je doute qu'il revienne de si tôt, je vais vous épargner la terreur de vous rappeler ces souvenirs sans avertissement. »

Harry acquiesça, ses doigts tordant la couverture. « Merci, monsieur. » dit-il calmement, tout en essayant de combattre son impatience gryffondoresque pour éviter de poser un millions de questions et de contraindre le Serpentard à lui répondre par n'importe quel moyen. Peut-être qu'une vue d'ensemble sera suffisante pour satisfaire son besoin de connaissances.

« Je vous ai donné une potion pour empêcher votre esprit de se concentrer et pour maintenir votre corps immobile. Les nombreuses rafales de douleur que vous ressentez n'endommagent pas votre système nerveux de quelque manière que se soit ; ce sont simplement des alarmes personnelles qui vous forcent à rester au lit. Certains souvenirs dont vous allez vous rappeler vous causeront une grande souffrance, c'est pourquoi nous voulions que vous vous reposiez et que vous récupériez totalement avant de penser à vous battre. Nous vous avons gardé au lit, principalement pour vous empêcher de lire le journal ou de quitter cette pièce qui a été magiquement scellée pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas son emplacement. »

Severus se leva et s'étira. Il tourna le dos à Harry pour lui confier cette partie. « Voldemort est en effet mort. Les mangemorts, soulagés d'être libéré de leur chef obsessionnel, ont l'intention de se regrouper. Je peux rester un espion. Seul Voldemort savait pour ma trahison. Bellatrix a été vaincue par Neville Londubat. Drago a plaidé non-coupable en témoignant qu'il était sous l'_Impérium_ et restera à Azkaban. Le procès est suspendu. Lucius a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, disparu. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour lui-même, s'efforçant de tout se remémorer. La seule chose que son esprit avait vraiment retenue était son premier souvenir lors de son réveil à l'infirmerie. Il regarda Severus, déterminé à découvrir la signification de la prudence de Ron et de Dumbledore. « Le journal… ? »

« Je vous le donnerai plus tard. Maintenant, à propos de l'Ordre… »

« Pourquoi tout le monde veut m'empêcher de voir ce journal ? »

« Je vous le passerais volontiers si Albus ne l'avait pas enchanté. Il ne peut pas entrer dans cette pièce avant que je ne vous dise certaines choses ou que votre mémoire revienne. Plus tôt vous m'écouterez, plus vite vous pourrez le voir. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« L'Ordre a perdu quelques membres, je suis sûr que votre mémoire vous fournira les noms suffisamment tôt. Ce qui est important est que nous avons travaillé dur pour aider le Ministère à restaurer l'ordre dans le monde Moldu et à traquer Lucius Malefoy. »

Severus se tourna vers Harry et ferma ses yeux. Ses sourcils se fronçant un peu, comme d'habitude. Il semblait se concentrer. Une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne dit toujours rien tout de suite. Il commença à parler, puis s'arrêta, puis recommença encore, uniquement dans le but de gagner un peu de temps. Harry était bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme si hésitant sur ce qu'il allait dire. Finalement, l'expression du visage de Severus indiqua qu'il savait exactement quoi dire.

« Avez-vous idée de comment le Sort de Mort fonctionne, monsieur Potter ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et il pâlit un peu. Il avait utilisé un impardonnable pour tuer Voldemort ? C'était évident… terrible, mais évident. Severus, encore une fois, détourna ses yeux de l'expression de garçon choqué qu'arborait Harry et ne le regarda plus quand il continua de parler.

« Je sais que vous connaissez l'incantation et l'effet, mais vous ne savez pas _qui_peut exécuter ce sort. » le visage de l'homme se crispa comme s'il avait un mauvais goût dans la bouche, « Une personne qui est à la fois puissante et totalement pure peut éviter le sort, mais le prix pour une chance de sécurité est une faiblesse. Une… une personne vierge ne peut pas accomplir le Sort de Mort. »

Le haut du corps de Harry vira entièrement au rouge. Même ses doigts avaient rosi. Severus leva son regard vers le jeune homme et eut seulement un aperçu du corps rougissant avant de reporter son attention sur le carrelage au sol, à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour moi, professeur ? »

« Vous avez essayé de vaincre Voldemort avec une série de potions et de sorts que nous vous avions enseignés en classe et à l'entrainement, mais quand tout cela manqua de le détruire définitivement, vous avez sommé le plus impardonnable des sorts. »

« … Et… cela n'a pas fonctionné… n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, d'une petite voix embarrassée. Son esprit se souvint doucement d'un jet de lumière bleue qui s'était échappé de sa baguette et qui avait mis en place un bouclier autour de lui. Il se rappela de la confusion qu'il avait ressentie. Avait-il dit _Avada_ _Kedavra_ finalement ?

Il regardait Voldemort rire, attendant que le bouclier s'évanouisse. Il essayait, en vain, de lancer un sort à travers le bouclier pour tuer l'homme. « Encore à vingt ans ? Un si joli garçon ! » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se moquait de lui. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la porte du cimetière quand un escadron de sorciers et sorcières – l'Ordre – arriva. Voldemort gloussa fortement alors que tout le monde s'arrêtait pour observer momentanément l'orbe bleu de lumière protectrice qui gardait Harry captif.

Il reprit son rire démentiel pendant que les autres magiciens essayaient de le blesser. Leurs sorts coupaient et calcinaient, et chaque Sortilège de Mort lancé était détourné et tuait le lanceur. Harry se remémora de la lumière bleue disparaissant dans un bruit sec. Il se rappela de la rage insoutenable qui le fit courir vers l'homme. Il se souvint comment les os se cassèrent d'un coup sec sous ses mains. Il se souvint comment, dans une dernière tentative de survie, Tom Marvolo Riddle avait placé sa baguette dans le cou de Harry « _Avada-_ » mais le sort restait inachevé, le dernier mot noyé dans le sang de sa propre gorge.

Harry essuya quelques larmes alors qu'il se rappelait le corps crispé et maculé de sang duquel on l'avait éloigné. Il avait _mutilé_son ennemi. Il releva seulement ses yeux quand une main large et rassurante lui prit le menton. « Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire, et le monde vous en est reconnaissant. »

Un long silence s'éleva entre les deux hommes. Et Harry finit de faire le tri dans ses horribles souvenirs.

Des semaines plus tard, Harry était au square Grimmaurd et dépoussiérait les étagères et passant le balai. Dobby et plusieurs autres elfes de maison étaient prêtés par Poudlard, mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à les faire travailler plus. D'ailleurs, il était presque devenu fou à rester dans un lit d'hôpital pendant plus de deux mois et indubitablement obnubilé par la possibilité que Lucius Malefoy s'attaque à des moldus, nés-moldus ou n'importe qui d'autre, peu importait.

Jusqu'ici le fugitif avait réussit à faire profil bas, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Harry ne soit confronté à lui. Ce serait vraiment trop beau d'espérer que Drago soit vraiment innocent et que Lucius tenterait l'impossible pour le sauver ou, mieux encore, le tuer.

Sur une note beaucoup moins importante, ou plutôt une note que Harry estimait ne pas devoir être aussi importante pour lui, il y avait les récents articles parus dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Finalement, ils pouvaient vraiment faire l'éloge d'un seul homme pendant tellement longtemps avant que les gens ne s'en lassent. Deux jours sans article sur Harry Potter s'étaient révélés préjudiciables pour leurs ventes. Ainsi, du salut à la calomnie, la Gazette avait plongé ses plumes dans la vie privée de Harry Potter, dont elle ne savaient absolument rien.

Comme avec toutes les histoires de célébrités, il y avait 99% de spéculation et 1% d'encre. Pendant des jours, ils avaient palabré sur le pourquoi il était encore vierge à vingt ans. Ils avaient exploité le récit d'une fille qui disait avoir fait un essai avec lui, pour rapidement se faire rejeter parce qu'il prétendait être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne avait dit que sa famille moldue avait été sauvage dans ses activités sexuelles et l'avait marqué. Un numéro entier était consacré aux histoires de ses soi-disant ex-petites amies. La Gazette était passée d'un papier qui présentait les faits, impartial avec des informations utiles en un… tabloïd plutôt bien organisé. Pourtant, c'était finalement quand les gros titres insistèrent sur _qui_allait le déflorer qu'il commença à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise.

Ils l'avaient associé à tout le monde, d'Angelina Jolie à Charlotte Church. Ils avaient réalisé magiquement des photos qui montraient à quoi ressemblerait un bébé de lui et de Hermione Granger. Ils avaient mis dans le mille quand ils avaient supposé qu'il était gay, un dimanche, mais la rubrique entière était une blague sur lui et Albus Dumbledore. Pire encore, le mardi suivant à une réunion de l'Ordre, l'homme aux cheveux gris avait dit en gloussant que Harry n'était pas son type quand l'article fut mentionné par une Tonks étonnamment joviale. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas goûté la plaisanterie la semaine suivante quand son nom fut mentionné dans un couple à trois avec lui et Drago Malefoy. Severus n'avait pas eu l'air content de cet article, évidemment, mais Harry supposait que c'était parce que Drago avait été un de ses élèves favoris et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit impliqué de manière si dégradante avec un tel « Gryffondor imprudent ».

La Gazette avait finalement fait le tour des célébrités, camarades de classe, collègues ou toute personne ayant une pensée pour ce qui se passait sous la ceinture du jeune homme. Les femmes répandaient avec fougue leurs fantasmes à des journalistes pas très nets et les rédacteurs n'avaient aucun scrupule à imprimer tous les détails salaces. C'en était vite arrivé à un point où Harry ne voulait même plus lire les citations à côté des petites photographies de jeunes filles souriantes. Il craignait même un jour que les photos d'enfants dans la section Service à la Communauté puissent mêler Potter et des « attouchements licencieux ». Il se sentait harcelé, mais se résigna à faire avec jusqu'à ce que sa popularité faiblisse… Si cela arrivait un jour.

Molly Weasley n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de les laisser faire. « Ceci doit être arrêté, immédiatement ! Nous devons nos vies à ce cher garçon et nous le remercions en le traitant comme un objet ? C'est absolument inacceptable ! » Elle avait été citée à la une de la Gazette, dans un article sur son fils Ronald qui serait l'amant secret de Harry Potter depuis plusieurs mois. Elle avait ensuite passé plusieurs appels furieux à Harry, en insistant pour qu'il se plaigne, poursuive en justice ou fasse simplement un scandale dans le bureau du rédacteur. Tous ces conseils étaient rapidement garnis et généreusement assaisonnés d'injures. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue si ravagée. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de beuglante de sa part, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui en envoie une à sa maison quand un article concernant les jumeaux, ayant essayé de le violer et lui créant ainsi une peur du sexe, était paru.

Étant le héros, Harry pouvait traiter avec les gens qui parlaient de lui, mais si ses amis étaient impliqués, alors quelque chose devait changer. Après avoir accepté d'être interviewé, une journaliste le rencontra dans un café à Pré-au-Lard.

« Ah, Monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien. » dit-il d'un air absent, incapable de masquer son dédain pour la femme en face de lui, dont les joues roses étaient grosses et pleines de graisse comme le reste de sa personne. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués et son nez aquilin lui rappelait un peu celui de Drago Malefoy. Elle n'était pas tellement désagréable à regarder, mais elle n'était pas aidée non plus et une brosse à cheveux lui aurait été utile. Ou peut-être porter des vêtements et du vernis à ongles qui n'étaient pas orange _fluo_. Il y avait également une odeur familière sur elle. Quelque chose sur lequel Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Elle n'était pas Rita Skeeter, mais elle avait quand même une de ces fichus plumes à papote.

« Mon nom est Diana Dionysus. C'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Harry. Puis-je vous appeler Harry ? »

« Non. »

« Ah… bien… Pouvons-nous commencer ? »

« Oui. »

« J'espère vraiment que vos réponses aux questions de l'interview seront plus développées. » dit-elle alors que ses ongles orange tapotaient un bloc de parchemin. Diana indiqua à sa plume de prendre des notes, lui dictant la date, son nom, celui de l'interviewé, le lieu de leur rencontre et le temps qu'il faisait.

Harry ne dit rien ; il écoutait seulement la respiration sifflante et bruyante de la femme alors qu'elle attendait que la plume ait fini son premier paragraphe. « Très bien, nous y sommes. » murmura-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à ses feuilles de note qu'elle avait délibérément placées hors de la vue de Harry, « Monsieur Potter. Comment ressentez-vous toutes les choses que les gens ont dites ces derniers temps ? »

« Quelles choses ? »

« À propos de votre virginité. »

« Qu'y a-t-il avec ça ? »

« Vous ne rendez pas les choses faciles, monsieur Potter. »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez accomplir en me contactant pour une interview ? » Diana l'ignora alors.

« Je veux que vous arrêtiez d'écrire sur mes amis. » dit-il brusquement. Il n'était pas d'humeur diplomate.

« Donnez-moi quelque chose de mieux sur lequel écrire. »

« Le danger que nous courons encore ! Les mangemorts se cachent partout ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils prévoient de faire ou quand ils décideront de faire quelque chose d'extrême. »

« Vous êtes notre héros, monsieur Potter. Peut-être que nous détournons l'attention du public loin des mauvaises choses du monde. »

« Et parler de sexe tous les jours est quelque chose de bien ? Vous êtes un journal ! … Les enfants peuvent lire ces choses. »

« Et cela, évidemment, est de la responsabilité des parents. Nous n'avons jamais vendu autant de journaux en cent ans. Vous devriez être content d'aider à calmer les tensions dans le pays et de soutenir une telle prestigieuse source d'informations.

« Les rumeurs ne sont pas des informations. »

« Pourquoi le sujet est-il si sensible cette semaine ? Pourquoi avoir appelé _cette_semaine ? Peut-être que Aveeno Trumphette avait raison à propos de vos rencontres avec les garçons Weasley ? »

« Tout ce que vous avez imprimé à mon propos n'a _jamais_ été vrai. »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas le survivant ? »

« Je suis Harry Potter. »

« Et vous n'êtes pas l'homme qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort ? »

« Des armées étaient présentes, nous avons tous travaillé ensemble pour le détruire. »

« Vous étiez le dernier à le toucher ! Personne n'a donné de détail à ce sujet, mais c'est sûr que _vous_ avez porté le coup final ! »

Harry bondit franchement, regarda ses mains et, pendant une fraction de seconde, put revoir toute l'horreur liée à la bataille. Dans un premier temps, il pensa que Dionysus lui avait fait quelque chose, mais quand elle le regarda lui demandant s'il allait bien, il comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait juste de voir.

« Je dois partir. »

« Vous n'avez pas fini l'interview ! Vous m'avez donné votre parole que vous resteriez jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé ! »

« Je ne suis plus vierge, mentit-il. Écrivez à propos de ça. »

« Mais, cela ne nous avance pas plus… »

« Et je suis gay. Gay gay gay. Maintenant arrêtez l'interview. »

Madame Dionysus le fixa comme si elle allait protester encore une fois, mais Harry déposa plusieurs gallions sur la table pour régler leur thé et sortit précipitamment du café. Après avoir couru tête baissée dans la rue, il franchit la colline jusqu'à la cour de la Cabane Hurlante et heurta une autre personne. Ils s'étalèrent tous deux sur le sol.

« C'est bien ma chance. Je décide finalement de prendre l'air et vous m'emboutissez dans ma cour. »

Harry reconnaissait cette voix, toujours, même s'il s'étonnait que l'endroit où il comptait se réfugier appartienne déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. « Vo-_V__otre_cour, monsieur ? »

« Oui, monsieur Potter. _Ma_cour. » Il réalisa ensuite qu'il était toujours assis dans la neige et s'emporta contre le jeune homme qui était déjà debout et se dépoussiérait. « ALLEZ-VOUS M'AIDER OU NON À ME RELEVER, IMBÉCILE MALADROIT ? »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Harry, s'accroupissant pour relever Severus du sol. Il commença instinctivement à épousseter les robes de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'un regard commence à bruler le haut de sa tête.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me nettoyer. S'il vous plait, mettez au moins un mètre d'espace entre nous, immédiatement. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Harry se tenait nerveusement, ses mains s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre derrière son dos et son corps frissonnait des pieds à la tête. Severus détourna les yeux vers une rangée d'arbres derrière Harry et pinça ses lèvres de dépit.

Le silence fut finalement rompu par Severus qui grogna, « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » et par Harry qui demanda, « Pourquoi est-ce votre maison maintenant ? » en même temps. Harry pâlit et Severus le fixa.

« Euh… Je voulais rester ici, un petit moment. Les gens vont et viennent toujours au Square Grimmaurd… comme Madame Weasley. Et toutes les réunions inopinées de l'Ordre où je ne suis pas invité sont agaçantes. »

« Ma maison a été détruite pendant la guerre quand vos stupides amis pensaient que j'étais un traitre et ont fait sauter mon quartier. J'espère vraiment qu'ils ont réalisé qu'ils avaient blessé plusieurs moldus dans la manœuvre… et abandonneront toutes actions militaires à l'avenir. »

« Oh. » Harry rougit. Ron avait finalement eut la 'preuve' que Severus était un traître quand l'homme avait immobilisé Harry pendant un affrontement dans le Londres moldu, et s'était vengé à l'aide d'une bombe plutôt énorme lancée sur le quartier de Severus, qu'il avait bêtement cru regorgeant d'une colonie de mangemorts.

Le silence était à nouveau présent entre les deux hommes lorsque Severus se détourna de Harry et avança de quelques pas. « Vous réalisez que si vous demeurez ici, vous devrez rester absolument tranquille tout le temps et faire votre part de corvées. »

« Vous voulez dire que je peux rester ? »

« C'est le souhait d'Albus. Si je refuse, il me forcera à vous laisser entrer. »

« Oh… d'accord, je vais chercher quelques affaires et je reviendrai demain. »

« Je pensais que votre complexe du héros se mettrait en marche et que vous ne vous imposeriez pas hôte indésirable » grommela Severus alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Harry encore une fois.

« J'évite au Professeur Dumbledore d'avoir à m'imposer à vous. »

« Logique. » fut la seule réponse du plus âgé alors qu'il marchait péniblement vers sa demeure. Il n'était là que depuis quelques mois, mais il savait qu'un jour, certaines âmes en peine seraient placées dans ses bras froids et durs. Bien sûr, les rougissements de Harry créaient constamment une petite chaleur dans ses extrémités et il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait remercier sa bonne étoile… ou se jeter le pire impardonnable devant un miroir.

La deuxième option était le choix évident, ou du moins ce fut ce que Severus décida le matin suivant quand Harry arriva dans des baggys, vêtements moldus, le regard complètement perdu, transportant une malle, un hibou et un balai.

« Bonjour, Professeur. »

Severus ne pouvait pas croire que ce visage halé et innocent était en train de le regarder avec de grands yeux et un sourire nerveux. Il venait juste de lire un article explicite sur la rencontre la plus faussement probable entre le héros devant lui et un autre homme. Oh oui, un homme. Les images étaient en marche, ou plutôt _affluaient_ dans sa tête. Comment un journal osait-il être si scandaleux ! Comment un homme osait-il être si mignon ! Comment la star de ses derniers fantasmes osait-elle lui rappeler qu'il avait été son professeur !

« Seve… Docteur Snape fera l'affaire. Je ne suis pas désireux d'être appelé 'Professeur' chez moi. » répliqua l'homme tandis qu'il tenait la porte ouverte à Harry. Il toussota quand Harry essaya d'entrer à grandes enjambées. « J'ai un paillasson, monsieur Potter. » Il n'était pas question d'éponger la neige fondue parce que Potter n'avait aucune éducation. Le sex-appeal n'exemptait pas une personne de savoir-vivre.

« Docteur ? »

« Plus ou moins. Dans le monde moldu, les hommes deviennent des chimistes de renom grâce à une éducation scolaire de qualité, et vous avez sûrement réalisé que j'ai dû passer la plus grande partie de ma vie dans une salle de classe pour devenir un Maître des Potions… Ou peut-être que vous n'avez pas remarqué. Penser ne vous ressemblerait absolument pas. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! » argua immédiatement Harry. S'il laissait le vieux désagréable commencer à le rabaisser si tôt, l'homme n'arrêterait plus les frais. Déjà furieux et semblant prêt à écraser les orteils du plus âgé, il fut surpris quand les lèvres de Severus formèrent le plus léger des sourires.

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez stupide, monsieur Potter. Vous êtes parfaitement capable de réfléchir, mais vous choisissez souvent de ne pas le faire. » Il récupéra la cage d'Hedwige de la main droite du garçon et se retourna brusquement. « Cela vous rend incroyablement ignorant. »

Harry suivit Severus sans un mot. L'homme avait son hibou, après tout. Pour être honnête, Harry l'aurait suivit de toute façon. Il marchait dans ses pas jusqu'à ce que l'homme tourne à un angle, ses cheveux formant un rideau d'acier noir. Il le maudit et continua sa route. Il était heureux. Il venait juste de recevoir un sourire et un compliment. Bon, une ombre de sourire et un peu moins qu'une insulte.

Quant à Hedwige ; elle avait l'air absolument horrifiée. Ses yeux scrutant frénétiquement Severus qui agrippait sa maison et Harry qui marchait derrière lui. Elle ébouriffa ses plumes plusieurs fois et secoua une aile avec colère alors que Severus la transportait dans une chambre inconnue et la déposait sur une commode étrangère.

Severus parla rapidement, indiquant à Harry l'emplacement des serviettes et des produits de nettoyage. Il expliqua aussi quelles parties de la maison étaient interdites et quelles activités ne seraient pas autorisées. Repartant aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, Severus quitta la nouvelle chambre de Harry.

« Tout va bien, ma belle. Oublie juste tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur lui. » dit joyeusement Harry à une Hedwige toujours mécontente, « Il n'est pas si méchant… ni si vieux ou grincheux ou laid. »

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent et il s'immobilisa au milieu de son couloir. « Grincheux ? » répéta-t-il pour lui-même, ayant l'envie de frapper Harry au visage. Évidemment, ce ne serait absolument pas convenable et il avait une _réputation_ à conserver… et une vie à garder. Albus le tuerait s'il faisait du mal au garçon. Homme. Harry était _enfin_ un homme. « Enfin ? » se dit-il. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il faisait le décompte des jours jusqu'à l'entrée de Harry dans l'âge adulte.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Curses feigned - Chapitre 1<em>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Curses Feigned  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Splitpea

**Traductrice** : Cécilinou  
><strong>Beta<strong> : miamdetout

**Rating** : M (pour langage et lime)

.

**Note de la traductrice** : Je vais essayer de poster la suite rapidement. Le but étant de rafraîchir la fic, pas de vous faire languir.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Curses Feigned<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quelques jours après sa visite, Harry ne trouvait plus Severus à la maison. Bien sûr, les cours avaient repris et Severus était probablement de retour à Poudlard, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son paranoïaque ex-professeur de potions puisse ne pas être revenu s'assurer que Harry n'avait pas fait de soirées déguisées, de tournois de Quidditch à l'intérieur, ou – comme le journal voulait le faire croire aux gens – d'excitantes parties de sexes endiablées avec des hommes.

Une autre chose que Harry n'arrivait pas à croire était son envie de voir Severus. Il se levait toujours tôt pour manger le petit-déjeuner et s'attardait dans la cuisine, juste au cas où l'homme viendrait manger. Il faisait cela à chaque repas de la journée, en fait. Une nuit, le souhait de Harry se réalisa quand un Severus Snape revêche et de mauvaise humeur transplana à la table du diner et donna un coup de couteau au steak qui était apparu devant lui.

« Prof… Docteur Snape ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… euh… Bienvenue à la maison ? »

Severus fusilla Harry du regard et but son verre d'eau. Harry rougit encore et regarda son assiette. Il avait hâte de revoir à nouveau l'homme, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit grossier. Et c'était bien cela ; il était malpoli, n'est-ce pas ?

« Quel est votre problème ? J'essayais juste d'être gentil. Peu importe ce qui vous est arrivé aujourd'hui, ce n'est _pas_ de ma faute. »

« En fait, si. »

« Quoi ? » Harry était pâle. Il n'avait rien fait depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Severus. Il mangeait, dormait et aidait à garder la maison propre. Il n'avait pas été dans la cour avec son balai ou laissé Hedwige voler dans sa chambre. Il avait été un hôte parfait ! Quand il eut fini de traiter cette information et la tempête d'émotions qu'elle avait provoquée en Harry, Severus pressa simplement ses doigts contre ses tempes et se massa.

« Je sais cela, Potter. » répliqua-t-il avec exaspération. « J'ai dit à mes elfes de maison de garder un œil sur vous et de me signaler tout comportement étrange. Vous êtes là depuis une semaine et vous n'avez pas quitté votre chambre pour quelques raisons autres que pour manger. Vous n'avez pas lu un livre, écrit à un ami, volé sur un balai ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils m'ont dit de revenir parce qu'ils pensent que vous êtes malade. »

« Eh bien, vous devez admettre qu'il n'y a _pas_ grand chose à faire, ici. »

« J'étudie. »

« Je n'ai _rien_ à étudier. »

Après un long silence qui s'avéra être un duel de regards, Severus ferma ses yeux avec un soupire. « Bien. » concéda-t-il. « Utilisez ma bibliothèque. MAIS reposez tout exactement là où vous l'avez trouvé. Je ne veux pas que vous mettiez le désordre dans ma maison.

« Merci. » Harry ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu quand il avait avoué son ennui, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui suggère d'étudier. Il ne releva pas le regard de son assiette quand Severus se leva pour, de toute évidence, partir sans avoir manger.

« Et… faites quelque chose de jeune et stupide. Volez, faites du cerf-volant, branlez-vous. Soyez un garçon. »

Harry s'étrangla avec son steak, ne sachant pas s'il devait être choqué ou hilare. Il réussit, tout de même confus, à dire « Je suis un homme. »

« Bon, invitez quelqu'un pour jouer au Quidditch et allongez-le derrière un buisson pour le prendre. Arrêtez juste de broyer du noir. »

Harry était vraiment content de ne plus avoir de nourriture dans la bouche.

« LE ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai lu… dans le journal… oh, pourquoi ai-je cru cela ? »

Harry rougit immédiatement, à nouveau. « Non… non… C'est vrai. J'ai juste… J'ai oublié que je lui en avais parlé. »

« À qui ? »

« Diana Dionysus. »

« Donc… dimanche dernier… c'était vrai. »

« Oui. » admit Harry sans même savoir exactement ce que la femme avait écrit. Il avait arrêté de lire la Gazette après cette interview.

Severus acquiesça lentement. Harry ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais l'homme avait l'air d'avoir pris une décision à ce moment là. Sans se parler, Severus repartit à travers les flammes de la cheminée tandis que Harry montait dans sa chambre.

La bibliothèque de la maison de Severus s'avéra être plus qu'attrayante. Il apprit que les potions étaient capables de faire tout ce que les charmes et les sorts pouvaient réaliser… et même plus. Une potion d'immobilité pouvait durer des années sans causer aucun préjudice au corps de la victime. Une potion pouvait faire fondre la tête d'une personne, puis la faire réapparaitre. Une autre pouvait altérer la mémoire, les caractéristiques physiques, les émotions et tout ce qui faisait une personne.

Harry se sentait une passion grandissante qui devait avoir été similaire à celle de Severus. Les potions étaient intéressantes et méritaient toutes les études et le travail. Avec toutes les choses que les potions pouvaient faire, Harry se demanda pourquoi Severus n'était pas devenu le plus attirant et le plus puissant homme au monde. Il se demanda pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Après tout… faire des potions était aussi facile que de lire des instructions, quand on le faisait avec soin.

Une explosion mineure dans le laboratoire de potions – interdit d'accès par Severus – avec des conséquences difficiles à cacher et des elfes de maison impossibles à garder sous silence, paniqua Harry. « Oh merde. » laissa-t-il échapper à voix haute alors qu'un bruit sec l'informait que Severus venait juste d'apparaitre derrière lui.

« Je suggère que vous preniez un moment pour revoir vos dernières paroles, Monsieur Potter. »

« Je… je peux tout expliquer, Monsieur ! »

« Oh, je suis sûr que vous le pouvez, mais je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez. Vous avez gaspillé de précieux ingrédients, créé une explosion qui a détruit un chaudron de valeur et un livre irremplaçable, fendu ma table de travail en deux et libéré des vapeurs âcres dans ma maison. Vos excuses n'ont aucune importance. »

« Je peux tout réparer ! »

« Les elfes de maison ont vu que vous aviez essayé. Vous ne pouvez rien réparer, Potter. »

« Je peux vous trouver un autre livre. Si je reçois l'aide du Direc- »

« Potter. Pensez-vous que je garderais un livre si utile dans une maison où je vis à peine si Albus l'approuvait ? Il ne peut pas savoir que je le possédais. Ni, ne peut-il savoir que je l'ai utilisé. Pensez-vous qu'il n'existait que de la magie noire pour créer… » Il s'arrêta pour humer l'air et étudia une goutte de liquide avec son orteil. « un… filtre d'amour ? »

Cette même rougeur infernale sur les joues de Harry étouffa presque la colère de Severus. Pour éviter de pardonner au garçon, il se mit dans une fureur absolue. « Vous êtes une parfaite nuisance. Je n'aurais pas dû vous autoriser à rester ici. Tout ce que vous avez fait depuis votre arrivée est de me causer des problèmes d'une manière ou d'une autre. QUE JE VOUS PERMETTE D'ALLER DANS LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE NE SIGNIFIE PAS QUE JE VOUS AI DONNÉ UN PERMIS DE TUER ! »

Harry Potter, malgré toute sa stupidité gryffondorienne et son courage, ne put s'empêcher de fixer le sol et de verser une larme. La larme, quand elle tomba, sembla devenir rouge et perla jusqu'à sa jambe. Ensuite, ses vêtements devinrent des haillons, ses cheveux étaient roussis et ses bras couverts de sang et de chairs en lambeaux. Il recula, étranglé par le choc, et devint d'un blanc fantomatique. En un clin d'œil, le flash-back était passé et il regarda Severus avec peur. « Je dois partir. »

« Non, non. Ne partez pas. J'étais hors de moi. »

« Non, Professeur. Je dois partir. » murmura le plus jeune alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, son regard vague et ses mouvements manquant d'assurance.

« Pour aller où ? »

Cela stoppa Harry dans sa lancée. Il ne savait pas où. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« Potter, si vous devez faire une dépression nerveuse, au moins faites-le ici, que je puisse vous envoyer à Sainte Mangouste aussi vite que possible. » essaya de déclarer sèchement Severus, bien qu'il ne put cacher son inquiétude. « Je vais rester là cette nuit. Vous pouvez vous asseoir près du feu et vous détendre. »

Harry acquiesça, absent, acceptant seulement de rester avec l'homme sans se disputer. Il se sentit soudainement faible. Un autre épisode de hurlements le blesserait trop. Il voulait simplement s'asseoir dans le noir et le silence, comme s'il avait une migraine. Pourtant quelque chose en lui était heureux. La confusion et le choc reflués, de joyeux papillonnements lui rappelèrent que Severus était là. Que Severus veillait sur lui.

« Oui, Monsieur. Cela semble être une bonne idée. »

Harry s'endormit après qu'ils se soient installés dans le salon. C'est pourquoi, il fut assez surpris de se réveiller dans son lit, en pyjama, bordé et se sentant fraichement lavé.

« Vous en avez fini avec ce léger évanouissement, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se releva rapidement et se tourna pour voir Severus reposant sur les couvertures à côté de lui. L'homme était clairement fatigué, mais il y avait une expression détendue sur son visage, une expression que Harry n'avait jamais espérée voir sur l'homme couché près de lui sur le lit. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pensé que Severus appréciait se trouver à moins de vingt centimètres de Harry, sa tête appuyée sur sa main.

« Je suis en pyjama. »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire 'Oui, Monsieur, je vais bien maintenant' ? Ou dois-je appeler une ambulance ? »

« Oh, oh… oui, Monsieur. Je vais mieux. J'avais beaucoup lu, sans dormir, donc je pense que j'étais juste épuisé. »

« Je ne pense pas que la fatigue puisse expliquer votre réaction à mes hurlements, en bas. Vous avez vécu toutes sortes d'enfer et je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu si terrifié dans votre vie.

« Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pas besoin d'excuses. Une explication serait bien. »

« Comment me suis-je retrouvé en pyjama ? »

« Je vous ai donné un bain, vous ai habillé et mis au lit. »

Le corps entier de Harry rougit et Severus ne put regarder ailleurs. L'autre homme était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir l'embarrassante chaleur s'infiltrer en Harry pour venir lécher son cou et ses joues. Il était heureux de porter ses robes noires au lieu de sa robe de chambre. Si cette chaleur le touchait n'importe où, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de donner à Harry une _bonne_ raison de partir apeuré. Merlin, Harry était si beau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous transpirez, Monsieur. »

« Ah. »

Silence, encore. Harry s'agitait sous les lourdes couvertures et sous le souffle plus lourd encore de Severus. Ce dernier était doué concernant la maîtrise de soi, mais chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait mal à vouloir libérer l'énergie nerveuse qui grandissait en lui.

« Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise pour me dire pourquoi vous avez réagit comme ça la nuit dernière, je ne vous forcerai pas. S'il vous plait, sachez que ce serait plus facile de prendre soin de vous si je savais exactement ce qui n'allait pas. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour qu'on s'occupe de moi. »

Les yeux de Severus le fixèrent pendant une milliseconde et il grogna avant de reposer ses pieds au sol. « Je suppose que le Choixpeau n'a jamais mentionné 'reconnaissant' à la rime de Gryffondor. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever complètement, une main saisit son bras et l'attira sur le lit. Son esprit était plutôt vexé d'être ainsi malmené, mais tout son être se tourna pour faire face au corps allongé et il embrassa farouchement les lèvres du dit corps.

Ses deux mains enserrèrent le visage de Harry tandis qu'il chevauchait le garçon, sans prendre la peine de défaire les couvertures et les draps entre eux. Peu importait ce qui était entre eux, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son rougissement qui était de retour. Il pouvait sentir les doigts choqués de Harry enserrer timidement ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir le corps du plus jeune se presser contre les tissus qui les séparaient. Il pouvait se sentir de plus en plus excité alors que sa langue détaillait tous les recoins de la bouche de Harry et apaisait les éraflures qu'il avait lui-même faites à la langue du plus jeune. Il pouvait sentir Harry mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, lécher passionnément sa joue et presser ses lèvres sur son nez, son menton, ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir ces mains timides devenir de plus en plus audacieuses, cherchant à rejoindre l'ouverture de sa ceinture, comme si la boucle était dans son dos.

Ensuite... il sentit une intense force le pousser sur le dos. Cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Leur élan les fit tournoyer tous les deux hors du lit, les draps enroulés autour d'eux, leurs visages s'embrassant toujours. Ils ressemblaient à un burrito comiquement animé. Severus fut le premier à essayer de se débarrasser des couvertures alors que Harry tentait sans succès de le chevaucher. Les couvertures étaient tout simplement trop serrées autour d'eux.

« Harry. »

Le garçon continuait d'embrasser, de lécher, de mordiller, de mordre et de savourer Severus.

« Harry ! »

Oh, Harry était dans son cou maintenant. Il avait désespérément besoin de sentir la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne, de laisser courir ses doigts sur les cuisses rougissantes et d'embrasser les genoux osseux.

« HARRY ! »

Harry s'arrêta alors. Haletant, le regard affolé. Severus était-il sur le point de le virer ? Merlin, c'était Severus qui avait commencé. L'homme n'avait-il jamais été sincère, alors ?

« S'il vous plait, roulez sur la gauche pour que nous puissions nous dépêtrer de tout ça. »

« … et on continuera ce qu'on faisait ? »

« … »

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser, à moins que ce soit ce que vous vouliez. »

« Très bien. Je ne l'aurais pas formulé de cette façon, mais d'accord. Ôtez ces couvertures du lit et nous... continuerons ce que l'on faisait. »

Harry sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des mois. S'il n'était pas stupéfait de s'être à l'instant fait bécoter par Snape, il aurait été surpris de pouvoir sourire malgré sa grande excitation, surpris que Severus puisse le faire rire et encore plus surpris que le fait de s'agiter dans le lit et d'agir comme un gamin ne lui avait pas valu un sort.

« Arrêtez de sourire comme un idiot et retournez-vous ! » exigea Severus avec plus de contrariété qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

Harry connaissait assez bien Severus pour voir que l'homme essayait de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas l'envoyer paître. Alors, il fit comme il lui avait été demandé et se détourna de Severus. Le plus âgé se déroula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre, se leva et poussa la couverture de ses orteils. Harry, soudain timide, rougit encore une fois.

« Mince, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez ça. »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De rougir. »

Harry eut un sourire narquois, mais n'en devint pas moins rouge. « Vous avez un fétichisme pour les vierges rougissantes ? »

« Mais vous n'êtes plus vierge, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« L'autre jour... Dans la Gazette. Vous aviez dit que c'était vrai... » répondit Severus, visiblement confus.

« OH ! Non ! Je... J'ai menti à propos de la perte de ma virginité. Mais je suis effectivement gay. »

« J'espère bien. »

« Je pourrais être bi ! » dit Harry vexé, alors qu'il mettait ses poings sur ses hanches.

« De toutes façons, ça me convient. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous convient ? Les vierges timides ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment bloqué sur mes inclinations. N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus avec un soupir.

« … Alors ? »

« … Juste le rougissement. Nous pouvons en finir avec la deuxième partie. »

« Vraiment ? »

« À moins que vous ne préfériez pas. »

Un autre baiser incohérent, malhabile, totalement bâclé, mais absolument excitant indiqua à Severus que Harry préférait qu'ils continuent. Un pop de l'autre côté de la pièce, accompagné d'une forte quinte de toux, signala à Severus qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Severus repoussa immédiatement Harry loin de lui et lui lança un regard furieux. Harry, étonnamment perspicace pendant un bref instant, se mit immédiatement dans le personnage. « Je suis désolé, Professeur. J'ai dépassé les bornes. »

Les deux hommes furent très déçus de voir Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur voyait clair dans leur comédie. Ils décidèrent alors de ne pas continuer ainsi. Severus aida Harry à se relever et salua le directeur avec un hochement de tête.

« Lucius Malefoy est aux portes de Poudlard avec un groupe de mangemorts. Vous connaissez les règles. Désarmer, immobiliser, transporter. Aucun impardonnable. » dit-il avant de sortir une plume et de la leur tendre. Severus attrapa sa baguette et Harry se précipita vers la table de chevet pour prendre la sienne. D'un signe de tête à Albus, ils posèrent tous deux leur main sur la plume. Ils furent rapidement transportés sur les terres de Poudlard.

Harry se mit instantanément à courir, se dirigeant directement vers l'ange blond qu'il savait être Lucius Malfoy. La sueur de l'homme ruisselait telle des cristaux tandis que ses cheveux flottaient tels une aura d'or blanc. La beauté qui avait permis à Tom Marvolo Riddle de gagner tant de puissance qu'il avait été impossible de l'arrêter était la même beauté qui avait conduit Lucius Malefoy à ce stade. Il était tout simplement trop parfait pour être mauvais. Les gens refusaient de le croire, même quand cela était mis sous leur nez. Harry hésita presque à lui jeter un sort. Pourtant, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait à étouffer cette hésitation dans l'œuf. « _Expelliarmus_ ! » La baguette de Lucius vola, mais l'homme avait des potions sur une ceinture autour de la taille.

Le premier lancé brûla la peau de Harry. Le jeune homme essaya d'ensorceler Lucius. Il tenta de l'immobiliser. Il essaya tout, mais Lucius, plus habile que Harry et non aveuglé par la suffisance qui avait été la faiblesse de Voldemort, évita la plupart des attaques. Après la sixième potion, qui lui donna l'impression que ses entrailles pourrissaient, Harry tomba à genoux.  
><em><br>_Lucius sourit sadiquement et détacha la dernière de sa ceinture, permettant à Harry de l'examiner avant qu'il ne la débouche. À ce moment, l'homme fut immobilisé et, droit comme une tige, il tomba à terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus accourut, soulevant Harry sur son épaule, et libéra Lucius du sortilège. « Cours Lucius ! Cache-toi ! Je me débarrasse du garçon. Ne te fais pas tuer ! »

Harry était trop fatigué pour affronter Severus ou pour protester de quelque façon. Il se sentait profondément trahi. Severus avait seulement essayé de coucher avec lui pour se débarrasser de ce peu de protection qu'il possédait. Il pleura alors que Severus le transportait avant de l'abandonner.

C'était la deuxième fois en 72 heures que Harry s'évanouissait et se retrouvait fraîchement lavé, vêtu d'un pyjama et couché dans un lit. Toutefois, le lit d'hôpital peu épais n'était pas le sien. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh tamponna une serviette sur son visage douloureux, il se rendit compte qu'il était en sécurité à Poudlard. Son corps lui faisait mal partout et sa peau lui semblait avoir tout simplement disparue, laissant son corps à vif. Pomfresh continuait de le tapoter avec un linge imbibé de pommade, qui le faisait horriblement souffrir. Alors, il fit ce que toute personne sensée ferait et s'évanouit. Il se réveillerait plus tard et s'occuperait alors de la douleur qui resterait. L'infirmière prendrait bien soin de lui.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Son visage ne lui faisait plus aussi mal et les autres désagréments étaient également guéris. Il garda ses yeux clos et secoua sa tête, étirant les muscles fins de son cou. Il replia ensuite ses doigts et fléchit ses jambes.

« Heureux de voir que tu es capable de bouger. Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? » demanda Albus alors que le blessé tournait la tête dans sa direction.

« Je vais mieux. Hum... Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu as été gravement blessé par une série de nouvelles potions. »

« Et Lucius ? »

« Il a fuit. »

« Et Severus ? »

« Il est derrière toi. »

Harry se redressa, surprenant tous ses visiteurs, même si l'un d'eux était trop têtu pour le montrer. Il tourna sa tête dans la direction opposée de Dumbledore pour voir s'il avait dit la vérité. Et effectivement, debout près du lit se tenait Severus Snape.

« Il a aidé Lucius à s'échapper ! » hurla Harry au professeur Dumbledore sans se retourner. Ses yeux sondèrent Severus à la recherche de la moindre émotion.

« Pour te protéger, Harry. » répondit calmement Albus.

« Oubliez MA protection ! Vous auriez pu le tuer. Vous auriez pu vous débarrasser de lui pour toujours ! »

« Et vous pensez que je pourrais me débarrasser de lui alors que vous vous ne pouviez pas ? » demanda Severus avant de croiser les bras et de lancer un regard furieux à Harry Potter.

Harry se tut alors. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Alors bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre à ça. Il fut plus que content quand Albus se racla la gorge et commença son explication.

« Harry, les sorciers normaux ne sont pas capables d'invoquer de bouclier quand l'_Avada Kedavra_ est lancé. »

« Oui, seulement les vierges. »

« Non, Harry. Les _puissants_vierges. C'est pour cela que ce n'est pas inscrit dans les livres. Pour les sorciers normaux, cela ne marche tout simplement pas quand ils sont vierges. Pour toi, Harry, cela a créé une protection. Tu possèdes un merveilleux cadeau que nous devons préserver. Tuer Lucius la semaine dernière ne nous aurait rien apporté si cela signifiait te perdre. »

Les yeux de Harry ne quittaient pas ceux de Severus. Un léger tressaillement aux mots 'te perdre' fut suffisant pour satisfaire ses espoirs que Severus se souciait toujours de lui.

« Harry » continua Albus. « Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant dans cette pièce. »

Un silence teinté de respect s'installa entre eux. Severus admirait les rares démonstrations d'humilité d'Albus. Harry craignait son propre pouvoir. Albus redoutait que Severus ne proteste. Cette pensée lui rappela quelque chose qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire.

« À propos de ce jour dans votre chambre à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry. »

Harry rougit instantanément, mais Severus était trop effrayé pour le remarquer. « Oui, Professeur ? » couina Harry.

« Es-tu toujours vierge ? »

« Oui, Professeur. »

« Malgré vos sentiments ou ce que vous pensez être juste, vous devrez vous abstenir de tout rapport sexuel jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre vous informe du contraire. »

Harry mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher de protester. Bien que ses yeux le sondent, il ne vit aucune réaction de la part de Severus. Finalement, il exprima son accord. « Oui, Professeur. »

« Et vous, Severus. » commença Albus Dumbledore en regardant l'homme par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes, « Tâchez de vous contrôler même face à la plus forte des tentations. »

Si Harry n'était pas d'une telle humeur de chien, il aurait souri au fait qu'il était 'la plus forte tentation' de Severus. Au lieu de cela, il s'étendit sur le dos et se couvrit la tête avec ses couvertures, sans plus se soucier des deux autres hommes. Il aurait voulu qu'un trou s'ouvre sous le lit et l'avale tout entier.

Il semblait que Severus était déterminé à rester pour une raison quelconque et Albus était déterminé à rester pour les garder à l'œil. Aucun des deux ne put rester une fois qu'un Bill Weasley totalement désemparé fracassa les portes en baragouinant quelque chose à propos de Lucius Malefoy. Deux hommes arrivèrent en courant alors qu'un autre était transporté sur une civière par une infirmière. « Oh non vous ne pouvez pas, Monsieur Potter. Nous devons vous garder ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement guéri. »

« Je suis guéri ! » lui cria-t-il quand elle jeta les contre-sorts.

« Très bien, alors. Remuez votre gros orteil. » demanda-t-elle tout en montrant sa jambe gauche.

Harry essaya. Il essaya vraiment. Il n'arrivait même pas à _ressentir_son gros orteil, maintenant qu'elle l'avait mentionné.

« Aha ! Vous remarquez enfin qu'il n'est pas là, hein ? »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

« HARRY JAMES POTTER CALMEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« … »

« Plusieurs choses ont été retirées de votre corps à cause des potions de Malefoy. Vous devrez rester ici jusqu'à ce que je puisse vous administrer les antidotes qui régénèreront ce qui a disparu. Je ne peux pas tous vous les donner en même temps. Les résultats seraient toxiques. Donc, il faudra attendre quelques jours entre chaque administration. »

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry n'avait plus que cinq antidotes à prendre. Ceux-là étaient surtout pour soigner les hématomes et la fatigue causée par les autres médicaments. Il était vraiment énervé par le fait que ce qui lui avait été fait en sept minutes avec sept potions avait nécessité sept semaines et soixante-dix potions pour guérir. Plusieurs fois durant ces semaines, Albus et Severus se fixaient l'un l'autre à son chevet. Quelques fois, ces duels avaient été interrompus par un messager avec des nouvelles d'une attaque de Lucius, encore une fois.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Curses Feigned - Chapitre 2<em>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Curses Feigned  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Splitpea

**Traductrice** : Cécilinou  
><strong>Beta<strong> : miamdetout

**Rating** : M (pour langage et lime)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Curses Feigned<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tôt un matin, Albus avait été appelé de la chambre de Harry pour assister à une réunion sur la sécurité de Poudlard. Il avait suggéré à Severus d'assister également à la réunion. Severus n'avait rien répondu. Il n'avait pas bougé non plus. Après un autre duel de regards, Albus quitta la pièce.

« Je suis le seul à te faire perdre tes duels de regards. »

« Les duels de regards, c'est peu de choses, mon laboratoire de potions, ma vie privée... J'ai tendance à perdre beaucoup de choses pour toi, Potter. »

« … ton cœur ?

« Pardon ? » Severus ne regardait pas vraiment Harry, mais il se contracta à ces mots.

« Désolé, je suppose que c'était trop mièvre. J'ai juste... Je ne sais pas. »

« Sais-tu à quoi j'ai pensé quand tu as dit que cet article dans la Gazette du Sorcier était vrai ? »

« À quoi ? »

« Je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment celui que je pensais que tu étais. »

« Que disait l'article ? »

« C'était une interview d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch qui disait que vous vous étiez rencontrés à une fête et que tu t'étais offert à lui comme un fan. Pas comme un amant, un petit ami ou un futur mari, mais comme une vulgaire groupie gloussante. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Ensuite... tu as dit que ça l'était. Wow, ça m'a réellement blessé. »

« Je suis vraiment la seule personne qui puisse te faire dire 'Wow', hein ? »

« Veux-tu cesser de nourrir l'ego que tu prétends ne pas avoir et m'_écouter_ ? »

Harry eut un petit rire et tapota le bord du lit, invitant Severus à s'asseoir. Quand l'homme le fit, il l'attira dans une étreinte et ne le lâcha plus. « Quelle était ton opinion à mon sujet ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais du genre à vouloir fonder une famille, dans le futur. Je supposais que tu étais vierge parce que tu attendais quelqu'un qui serait tout pour toi. Je respectais cela. »

« Et tu as l'espoir d'être celui-là ? » murmura Harry contre la joue Severus.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Harry s'écarta de lui, les yeux grands ouverts et angoissé. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Je pensais que ce que nous ... »

« Une personne avec une vie comme la mienne apprend à ne jamais espérer. Je n'aurais jamais nourri l'idée d'être avec toi, peu importe combien de fois ce fantasme a essayé de faire son chemin dans ma tête. C'était improbable. Ça l'est toujours. »

« Donc, ce regard sur ton visage quand je t'ai dit que l'article disait la vérité... » Harry s'arrêta un instant, « tu étais décidé à ne jamais essayer d'être avec moi ? »

« Je n'avais jamais pensé 'être avec toi'. J'étais décidé à te jeter dehors, rapidement. Si tu voulais un sportif narcissique, je t'aurais laissé aller vivre dans une de ses chambres d'hôte. »

« Tu étais jaloux ! » dit Harry avec enthousiasme. Il pressa Severus contre lui et, bien que l'homme ne l'étreigne pas en retour, le corps détendu dans ses bras n'essayait visiblement pas de s'éloigner. « Quoi alors ? Tu m'as laissé rester pour que les elfes puissent prendre des photos de moi sous la douche ? »

« Je t'ai laissé rester pour que tu n'ailles pas pleurnicher chez Albus et que j'y sois de toute façon contraint. Je voulais me débarrasser de toi parce que... j'étais jaloux. Si jamais il était venu te rendre visite, je lui aurais directement jeté un sort. »

« Pour me sauver d'être avec une brute ? » demanda Harry, en roulant au-dessus de Severus, qui le regarda avec un sourire arrogant et un sourcil relevé.

« Je t'aurais ensorcelé avec lui, petite groupie pleurnicheuse. » coupa Severus alors qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte de Harry et se replaçait sur son côté du minuscule lit.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu me voler un baiser, d'abord ? » Harry fut de retour sur le plus âgé en un éclair, déposant un délicat baiser sur le bout du nez anormalement grand de son ex-professeur.

« Un baiser d'une chair innocente ? Je ne crois pas. » Severus, une fois de plus, repoussa Harry et s'assit, en espérant empêcher le garçon de grimper à nouveau sur lui.

« Donc tu as vraiment quelque chose avec les vierges rougissantes ? » demanda Harry, en respirant sur la cuisse de Severus à travers le mince tissu noir de son pantalon.

Severus frissonna et plaça un oreiller entre lui et Harry. « Je refuse d'entrer dans cette conversation, encore une fois. »

Harry jeta l'oreiller à travers la chambre, saisit les deux poignets de Severus et encercla ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme. Tout en dévorant son cou de baisers, Harry commença son assaut.

« Éloigne-toi de moi, Potter ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Je le veux aussi. MERLIN SAIT A QUEL POINT JE LE VEUX ! Mais je ne peux pas. Nous ne POUVONS PAS faire l'amour. »

« Et si je te violais ? » dit Harry avec un regard furieux, serrant sa prise sur les poignets du Maître des potions.

« Espèce d'IMBECILE ! Le sexe n'est pas la chose la plus importante dans la vie d'un homme. »

« Mais c'est le _début _de la vie ! » dit-il tragiquement alors qu'il lâchait Severus et se laissait tomber dans ses bras.

« Potter... Désolé de t'en informer, mais cela ne fonctionne que pour les couples hétérosexuels... » répliqua Severus en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Harry tout en frottant le dos du garçon.

« Je ne parle pas de grossesse ! Je te parle de mon corps, de mes désirs et de moi-même. Je te parle de connaître qui je suis et ce que je peux faire. »

« Tu donnes trop d'importance au sexe. Rien ne changera une fois que tu auras perdu ta virginité. C'est juste un acte. _Tu_ fais de toi qui tu es. »

« Mais ça modifie ma magie. Brise mes limites. Je suis un sorcier ! »

« ... Et je dois te protéger. Nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Severus, je peux le faire. Je peux arrêter Lucius ! Je peux me battre contre les Mangemorts jusqu'à la mort sans ce stupide orbe bleu ! S'il te plaît, fais-le. »

Une goutte salée, qui apparut sur l'épaule de Severus avant de disparaître dans sa chemise, lui indiqua que Harry pleurait. « Shhhhhh... » Il consola le jeune homme quand les sanglots commencèrent. Il était assis là, le berçant. Puis au bout d'un moment, ils s'endormirent. Les jambes de Harry étaient toujours autour de la taille de Severus et les bras de ce dernier entouraient encore les épaules du jeune homme. Ce fut une chance que personne ne vienne et ne les voit dans une position aussi intime, aucun d'eux n'ayant fermé la porte ou scellé les fenêtres.

Finalement, Harry tenta sa chance encore une fois pour forcer Severus à céder. Cette fois, avec moins de force. Il resta sur les genoux de l'homme et étreignit de ses bras le corps qui était resté là dans le seul but de l'empêcher de pleurer. Ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement un lobe d'oreille avant de le prendre en bouche. Il se délecta de la chair molle contre sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicate sucrerie, qui en fondant révélait de nouvelles saveurs.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, il ne faut pas. » dit Severus, alors qu'il se réveillait lentement d'un rêve totalement innocent qui s'était soudainement transformé en rêve érotique à cause des encouragements de Harry.

Harry ne lui répondit pas verbalement. La façon dont ses doigts peignèrent les cheveux de Severus, inclina la tête du plus âgé pour exposer le haut de son cou à la dégustation, indiqua qu'il ne voulait pas se calmer ni s'arrêter. Severus essaya de se rappeler les mots d'Albus. Quelque chose à propos de tentation. Oh douce, douce tentation. Il céda trop facilement une fois attiré en arrière de manière à ce que leurs corps soient couchés, l'un sur l'autre.

À ce moment-là, Harry ne fut que baisers enfiévrés, pincements, coups de langue, succions sur le visage de son amant. Severus, toujours professeur, éloigna la tête de Harry de la sienne et l'agrippa fermement près de lui de ses deux paumes pressées de chaque côté de ses joues. Cette position freina toute autre tentative de grignotage de la peau de son visage.

« Potter... Que penses-tu que soit le sexe ? »

« ... du fun ? » dit nerveusement Harry en baissant la tête devant un Severus qui ne semblait guère amusé d'être mordillé presque à mort. Était-ce... un suçon sur son _nez_ ?

« Tu me le demandes ? » l'accusa l'homme, ses narines légèrement frémissantes. Harry avait dû lui avoir réduit son nez. Cela faisait atrocement mal.

« Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience plaisante concernant ce qui entrait dans mon cul. » lui répondit le jeune homme en rougissant doucement. Oh, Merlin. Il y avait vraiment un gros suçon rouge sur le bout du nez de Snape.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu donnes l'impression que des tas de choses se perdent et se baladent dans tes fesses tous les jours ! »

« Je... enfin... mesdoigts. »

« Excuse-moi, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de juste de dire ? »

« Mes doigts. »

« Tes doigts ! »

« Oui ! » dit précipitamment Harry en fermant les yeux et en rougissant suffisamment pour chauffer les mains de Snape.

« Peut-être devrais-tu commencer par quelque chose de plus petit, d'un peu plus lubrifié et... d'un peu plus expérimenté. » proposa l'homme, alors qu'il faisait glisser ses deux mains du visage du garçon vers le bas pour défaire les boutons du vêtement d'hôpital bleu clair.

« Tu es plus petit que mes _doigts_ ? » Harry était étonné.

« Quoi ? » Severus s'arrêta sur le dernier bouton. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont le garçon parlait, parce que deux boutons de chair brune étaient désormais exposés et il était émerveillé car il les avait toujours imaginés rose.

« Tu... Ton... » Harry déglutit un peu et glissa le long des jambes de Severus jusqu'à atteindre l'entrejambe de son aîné.

« BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! » s'écria Severus en éloignant Harry de lui et en commençant à invoquer un sort de silence et des charmes de verrouillage. « Enlève ton foutu pantalon et ferme-la, Harry ! »

Harry était rouge comme une tomate, mais toujours amusé. Il finit par ôter sa chemise et retirer rapidement le pantalon, les jetant à travers la pièce, bientôt suivis de son sous-vêtement.

Harry étira son corps, absolument ravi plutôt qu'embarrassé par sa nudité devant un Severus Snape encore entièrement habillé. Le plus vieux sourit au corps alangui sur l'un des lits d'hôpitaux de Madame Pomfresh. Oh, c'est vrai. Ils n'étaient pas censés faire quoi que ce soit dans un endroit pareil. Il sourit. C'était encore meilleur.

Alors, plein d'énergie et déjà excité, le corps de Harry stupéfia le Maître des Potions. Il avait vu des corps sculptés en marbre avec moins d'éclat et de douceur. Il avait vu des statues d'or qui n'étaient pas aussi brillantes et précieuses. Ne pouvant plus cacher ses véritables sentiments à Harry, sa bouche dessina un sourire alors qu'un regard rempli d'amour contemplait la chair rougissante et que de doux doigts glissaient vers l'intérieur des cuisses du garçon.

« Je continue de penser à toi comme à un garçon. » murmura-t-il tandis que ses doigts évitèrent l'érection suintante et continuèrent jusqu'au torse de Harry. « Mais tu es un homme. Un homme sauvage, vif et... innocent. »

« Je suis ton homme. » murmura Harry en inclinant sa tête en arrière, poussant son bassin en avant, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte.

« Oui. » ronronna Severus. « Entièrement. »

Il ne sut pas quoi penser quand Severus lui attrapa les hanches et le maintint de sorte qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de se mettre en équilibre sur sa tête et ses mains sur le lit. Il était dans une position précaire qui l'incommodait, jusqu'à ce qu'un oreiller soit placé sous lui et que son corps ne soit retourné.

Il tourna la tête de côté pour éviter de s'étouffer dans l'oreiller et autorisa Severus à faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry apprit bientôt qu'un organe plus petit, plus lubrifié et plus expérimenté pouvait se trouver sous la forme de la langue humaine. Une cuisse sur chaque épaule, Severus se pencha légèrement en avant pour s'empêcher de tirer Harry trop loin du lit. Ses lèvres se pressèrent vers l'extérieur sur la poche sensible à la base de la virilité de son amant. Un soupir échappa au jeune homme quand Snape sortit sa langue et lécha le muscle nerveux entre les testicules de Harry, puis l'ouverture entre les deux globes beaucoup plus imposants de ses fesses.

« Ah ! » grinça Harry quand Severus, sans cérémonie, poussa au-delà de l'anneau serré de sa chair vierge dans sa chaleur amère. Il scella ses lèvres autour du pli serré, tortillant sa langue de sorte que le corps de Harry répondit involontairement.

« Oh, Merlin. » cria Harry. Les sensations étaient trop fortes pour lui. Il était sûr qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans sa vie et qu'à chaque instant qui passait, il mourait un peu plus de plaisir. Severus retira sa langue avec une légère succion qui donna un spasme à la cuisse droite de Harry.

« C'est insoutenable ! » s'écria Harry. Le Maître des Potions s'éloigna immédiatement.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Non. »

« Es-tu dans une position inconfortable ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

« Non. »

« Eh bien, je crois que tu le supporteras. » répliqua Severus ; les derniers mots frôlèrent l'entrée rose de Harry avant qu'il ne suce à nouveau le cercle étroit de sa langue. Poussant à gauche, à droite, en avant et en arrière dans une tentative de détendre Harry, Severus se retrouva de plus en plus excité. Le garçon... l'homme. L'homme était si serré, si passionné et si beau qu'il ne s'imaginait pas non plus tenir très longtemps. Voilà de quoi avait besoin Harry. Une agréable expérience de son propre corps ayant un orgasme, avant que Severus ne vienne lui-même dans son pantalon.

« Ah, Severus ! Merde, Severus ! MERLIN, Severus ! » furent les seuls mots que put prononcer Harry quand les coups de langue devinrent si sauvages qu'ils en étaient audibles. Une forte succion permit à la langue de Severus d'avoir un rythme rapide. Un rythme que le corps de Harry ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps.

Les succions et les coups de langue incessants étaient de la musique aux oreilles de Harry. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était un audiophile jusqu'à maintenant. Bien sûr, ceci expliquerait les frissons de son corps lorsque Severus parlait... et le fait que ces livres pornos sorciers n'avaient pas fonctionné aussi bien que les vidéos moldues. Oh, pourquoi pensait-il à du porno _maintenant_ ? Il y avait une langue dans son cul ! Une langue merveilleusement douce et active qui était sûre de le plonger tête la première dans le plus fol orgasme de sa vie.

Quand Severus sentit les cuisses de Harry se resserrer autour de sa tête, il retira sa langue et retourna rapidement Harry sur le dos. L'érection rose et délicate était débordante et presque violette. La poitrine du jeune homme s'élevait de haut en bas d'un souffle lourd et il jura à bout de souffle. « Putain, Severus ! Finis ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, je... »

Severus porta un doigt à ses lèvres et siffla un lent « Chhhhut... ». Le garçon se tut, mais ne put empêcher son corps de bouger. Le maître des Potions se courba et pressa sa langue sur la pointe de la hampe de Harry, pour s'imprégner de son goût et pour finir sa tâche.

Cela arriva assez vite après ça. Une fois que Severus eut encerclé deux fois la tête de l'érection avec sa langue, Harry se répandit puissamment dans la gorge de l'aîné, s'agrippant aux draps et criant une suite incohérente de sons aigus. Severus avala tout le produit de la libération de Harry, puis se coucha sur le lit à côté du garçon.

Harry était, en effet, un garçon en cet instant. Il se cramponnait à Severus comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le lâcher. Il y avait une ligne entre eux que Harry avait lui-même franchit. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne formaient qu'un et que s'il s'accrochait assez fortement et assez longtemps, rien ne pourrait l'éloigner, jamais. Il se sentait en sécurité, satisfait, fou, mort, protégé et vivant. Il s'était déjà masturbé, avant. Il avait déjà eu des orgasmes, avant. Cette fois était différente. Peut-être pas seulement dans la façon dont c'était arrivé, mais la personne avec qui cela s'était passé. Son amour.

« Baise-moi. » dit-il, en étant sûr d'avoir voulu dire 'Je t'aime'.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi, Harry. C'est mon moment pour t'adorer. »

« Baise-moi ! » insista-t-il, persuadé que cela signifiait 'Mais, je veux t'adorer moi aussi'.

« Attends au moins jusqu'à ce que tu aies récupéré. » murmura l'homme dans le creux du cou de Harry. Il se sentait trop excité, trop vivant et trop puissant. S'il faisait _quoique ce soit_ à Harry maintenant, il n'aurait aucun contrôle sur lui-même.

« Baise-moi ! Baise-moi ! Baise-moi ! BAISE-MOI ! » cria Harry, en tirant sur les robes Severus. Il sentait du fond de son cœur que c'était ce dont il avait besoin, peu importait combien il était épuisé, peu importait combien il se sentait gêné d'être si vulgaire, peu importait combien il savait que ses mots étaient hors de contrôle et étaient dictés par son corps.

« Harry... »

« Je t'aime, nom de Dieu ! Fais-moi l'amour ! » râla-t-il, en s'écartant de Severus et en se couchant sur le dos. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda de côté, fixant avec insistance Severus alors qu'il commençait à se caresser lui-même.

Les yeux de Severus étaient suspendus à ses mouvements. Alors, tandis que Harry le fixait avidement, il laissa son regard dévier vers l'érection qui n'aurait pas dû retrouver sa vigueur si rapidement. Il était presque nu de toute façon face aux assauts de Harry, alors Severus enleva complètement sa chemise et commença à défaire son pantalon.

Harry observa la peau qui lui était lentement révélée. La Marque des Ténèbres était terne et sans vie, plus une brûlure guérie qu'un tatouage. C'était une ligne blanche et morne qui fit réaliser à Harry que Severus était légèrement plus bronzé qu'il ne le pensait. La peau, qu'il avait trouvée de pâle et blême quand il était enfant, était en fait assez rose et d'aspect normal. Le corps, qu'il avait pensé osseux et décharné, n'était pas trop musclé mais tout à fait normal. Il avait un peu de graisse au niveau du ventre mais beaucoup plus de muscle dans les bras et les jambes de l'homme qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Harry se demanda comment Severus avait gagné ses muscles. Au cours de duels ? En poursuivant des Poufsouffles avec un bâton ? De secrètes leçons de Quidditch ? Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus traditionnel... Lirait-il, dans dix ans, le journal sur le canapé le matin tandis que Severus ferait des abdominaux sur le plancher ? Iraient-ils au gymnase, ensemble ? Il cuisinerait des plats sains pour Severus et les lui ferait prendre...

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

« Nous. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Nous sommes tellement parfaits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Je vois que tu es capable de sortir quelque chose d'intelligent maintenant. » commenta Severus en balançant son pantalon au sol, suivi par son boxer. Rien d'excitant là dedans. Un boxer noir en coton.

« Et je vois que tu es prêt à me faire l'amour maintenant. » dit Harry avec un sourire en se rapprochant du corps de Severus, glissant ses doigts dans les boucles sombres autour de la rigide longueur de l'autre homme.

* * *

><p>Les deux assoupis s'enlaçaient affectueusement. Les corps étaient découverts et enchevêtrés. La première chose que Harry nota à son réveil était à quel point il avait mal. Ses épaules étaient contractées. Ses cuisses étaient régulièrement secouées de spasmes. Son cul était... eh bien.<p>

« Tu rougis. »

« Ah... vraiment ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Tu étais si entreprenant il y a quelques heures. 'Baise' était ton mot préféré, si je me souviens. »

Harry sourit et enfouit son visage dans le torse de Severus. « J'aimerais que nous puissions rester comme ça pour toujours. »

« Est-ce que nous sommes sur le point de nager dans les clichés ? »

Le jeune homme continua de sourire en serrant son Severus plus fortement, alors qu'il comptait les secondes avant qu'ils ne soient séparés, nettoyés, habillés et obligés de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Très bien, bas les pattes. Nous avons un directeur à berner. »

« Tu penses qu'il nous posera des questions ? » demanda Harry qui était assis et qui commençait à lancer des sorts de nettoyage.

« Je ne serais pas surpris s'il utilisait du Veritaserum. »

Severus se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Il avait déjà passé son pyjama à Harry et lui dit de se vêtir. Harry s'exécuta immédiatement et fit également le lit. Finalement, la pièce donnait l'impression que rien ne s'y était passé. Harry s'était remis au lit et Severus s'était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce avec un journal, tous les sorts de silence levés et les portes et fenêtres débloquées. Le seul problème était qu'ils se demandaient si cela se voyait sur leurs visages.

Moins d'une heure après qu'ils soient tombés dans leur « routine », Albus revint. Heureusement Tonks, Kingsley et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre étaient avec lui. Il ne poserait pas de questions sur la virginité de Harry en face des autres. Bien sûr, 'Membre de l'Ordre' signifiait 'Réunion de l'Ordre', c'est pourquoi Harry n'était pas vraiment soulagé par leur présence.

« Nous avons essayé des sorts, des malédictions, des embuscades, des créatures et toutes sortes de manières pour capturer Lucius. Nous en sommes à notre dernier recours, maintenant. » déclara Tonks, peu après le début de la réunion qui avait rapidement tourné à la dispute.

« Je ne considère pas que l'envoi d'un Auror partiellement formé dans la bataille puisse être un 'dernier recours'. Cela a été notre premier recours et il a échoué ! »

« Aïe, Kingsley. Je suis assis ici. » grogna Harry en tirant les couvertures sur sa tête.

« Désolé Harry, mais tu dois admettre qu'il ne serait pas sage de t'envoyer affronter Lucius, encore une fois. »

« Ne sois pas absurde ! Il est protégé ! Il peut rester dans la bulle et - » commença Tonks avant d'être à nouveau interrompue par Kingsley.

« Et attendre que le bouclier s'évanouisse pour que Lucius le liquide ? Tonks, si nous ne pouvons pas le faire, _il_ne pourra pas l'attraper. Nous avons besoin de capturer Lucius en dehors de la bataille, quand ses défenses ne sont pas si fortes. »

« C'est là, Kingsley, où vous avez tort. » déclara sereinement Albus, mettant fin à la dispute d'une seule déclaration. Si Dumbledore disait que quelqu'un avait tort, alors il avait tort. Fin de la discussion. « Sans dire que Tonks n'ait nécessairement raison. » Poursuivit-il, faisant fondre le sourire satisfait de la femme aux cheveux violets.

« Nous ne devrions pas nous reposer si lourdement sur le bouclier. » répliqua Severus, « Si nous ne prévoyons pas une attaque, la protection ne signifie rien. »

Albus suivit Severus des yeux par dessus les montures de ses lunettes, mais ne dit rien face à sa révocation du bouclier. « Nous allons utiliser le bouclier pour donner à Harry une chance de préparer un filet magique et de se rapprocher de Lucius. Quand le bouclier retombera, il le jettera sur Lucius. »

« Lucius s'est échappé d'Azkaban par trois fois, l'année dernière. Ne me dites pas que nous allons le jeter là-dedans, encore une fois. » grommela Kingsley à l'idée d'utiliser un filet.

« Cela semble un peu ridicule. » acquiesça Severus. « Je veux dire que nous sommes en guerre. Pas de prisonniers. »

« Que diriez-vous... » commença Tonks, un doigt sous son menton tout en réfléchissant. « Nous utilisons le bouclier pour donner à Harry une chance de mélanger une potion, puis il se rapproche de Lucius. Quand la protection tombe, il peut juste faire fondre Lucius. Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de l'ensorceler, jamais, parce qu'il réussissait à esquiver ou à bloquer. »

« Donc vous pensez que Lucius va juste rester là pendant que Harry crée cette potion ? » se moqua Severus.

« Il peut s'exercer à mélanger et à courir en même temps. Vous savez que la potion en question doit être utilisée quelques secondes après sa préparation. »

« Et si Harry s'en renversait un peu sur lui-même ? »

« Je n'ai pas cinq ans, Kingsley. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous insistez pour utiliser le bouclier ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes pour que nous n'utilisions pas le bouclier, Severus ? » demanda Tonks de mauvaise humeur.

Tout le monde se tut, dévisageant Severus avec un soupçon de méfiance. Harry était bien caché sous ses couvertures.

« Le bouclier est un handicap. Nous avons besoin d'une stratégie basée sur l'attaque ! » dit brusquement Severus à toutes les personnes présentes.

La dispute éclata, encore une fois. Albus leva finalement ses mains pour demander le silence. « Harry fera apparaître le bouclier. Nous immobiliserons Lucius. Harry attaquera ensuite avec la potion. Et Lucius ne sera plus. Voilà le plan. Des questions ? »

Bien sûr que non.

L'Ordre quitta ensuite la pièce, Tonks et Kingsley se sautaient encore à la gorge. Albus partit avec eux, donnant l'ordre à Severus de ramener Harry au Square Grimmaurd et de l'y laisser seul. Il avait fortement accentué les mots 'laisser seul', qui impliquaient que Severus souffrirait de la plus douloureuse des morts s'il essayait de rester avec Harry.

* * *

><p>« Es-tu suffisamment rétabli pour rester ici, tout seul ? » demanda Severus.<p>

« Je suppose. »

« Suis les règles, d'accord ? »

« Je pense que nous avons atteint mon quota de règles brisées pour l'année. Comment suis-je censé faire apparaître le bouclier maintenant ? »

« Nous trouverons un moyen. Nous réussirons probablement à leurrer l'Ordre. Je suis sûr que la lutte ne finira pas comme celle contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

À cela, Harry s'éloigna de Severus, déposant ses biens qu'il avait récupérés à la Cabane Hurlante avant d'être ramené au square Grimmaurd. Il tremblait clairement et les seuls bruits qu'il faisait étaient de légers sanglots aigus. Des bras l'encerclèrent immédiatement et ne le lâchèrent pas. « Je vous réconforterai que vous le vouliez ou non, Monsieur Potter. » déclara fermement Severus à un Harry qui se débattait, alors qu'il attirait la tête de son amant contre sa poitrine et se mettait à caresser les cheveux noirs en bataille de ses doigts nerveux.

Harry pleura simplement après ça.

« Quand tu seras calmé, tu devras me dire ce qui te fait avoir ces crises de panique. » murmura Severus d'une voix apaisante mais ferme, tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Harry.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Curses Feigned - Chapitre 3<em>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Curses Feigned  
><strong>Titre traduit<strong> : Les Enchantements feints  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Splitpea

**Traductrice** : Cécilinou  
><strong>Beta<strong> : Miamdetout

**Rating** : M (pour langage et lime)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Curses Feigned<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus observa les yeux de Harry s'ouvrir et son corps remuer sous les couvertures. « Je t'ai toujours accusé de jouer les héros, mais il semblerait que tu sois plus enclin à avoir le rôle de la damoiselle en détresse. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant lentement et en fouillant la table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes.

« Tu as eu une autre crise, tu as commencé à pleurer et tu t'es évanoui. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais complètement sain d'esprit, mais je m'inquiète sérieusement pour toi, là. » L'homme se leva de sa chaise pour aller de l'autre côté de la grande chambre et donner ses lunettes à Harry. Il observa avec émotion le garçon qui avait du mal à les mettre pour finalement écarter les deux mains tremblantes et placer lui-même ses lunettes sur le nez bronzé. « Pourquoi trembles-tu ? »

« Je me sens bizarre. Je... »

« ... Tu ? »

« Je continue à voir du sang. Il y en a partout sur moi, là maintenant, mais je _sais_que ce n'est pas vraiment là. J'essaie de dépasser ça. »

« D'où vient le _sang_, Harry ? » demanda l'homme avec inquiétude, en se posant sur le bord du lit de Harry.

« De Tom Riddle. »

« Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que tu te sens... coupable de ce que tu avais à faire ? »

« Je... Eh bien, oui. Je veux dire, je l'ai tué... » dit Harry alors que le frisson de ses mains gagnait tout son corps.

« Viens ici. » L'exhorta Severus tandis qu'il retirait les couvertures de Harry et pressait le garçon à se lover dans ses bras.

Harry saisit l'invitation avec un léger sourire. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le rouge qui ne disparaissait pas, espérant que la chaleur de Severus pourrait le calmer. Avant, la seule chose qui parvenait le calmer était Severus. Le jour où il l'avait percuté à la Cabane Hurlante, le soir dans le laboratoire de potions et espérons-le maintenant.

« Ce n'est rien dont tu devrais te sentir coupable. Voldemort était un monstre. »

« Tom Riddle était encore un homme. »

« Il n'était PAS un homme ! » cria Severus au garçon, en resserrant sa prise. Harry glapit et Severus sut qu'il devait réprimer sa propre colère. « Bon, Harry. Regarde cela de cette façon : te sens-tu coupable lorsque tu tues un cafard ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, ferme-là. »

De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, à n'importe quel autre moment, cela aurait surpris et peut-être même offensé Harry, mais de la part de Severus, c'était juste parfait. Il sourit dans l'épaule du plus âgé. Il était toujours agréable d'avoir une personne qui réconforte mais qui ne couve pas ; qui prend soin, mais qui ne gâte pas. Severus était parfait pour Harry et bien qu'il ait encore quelques démons à combattre – littéralement et au figuré – il pouvait vivre heureux parce qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Tu nous as tous sauvés, Harry. Tu as permis à Hermione et Viktor d'avoir un enfant. Tu as permis que Poudlard accueille de nombreuses nouvelles générations d'étudiants. Tu as permis à des Moldus de continuer à vivre dans la paix et l'ignorance. Tu m'as permis de trouver l'homme qui me rend sincèrement heureux. Et tu as assuré les Weasley d'avoir beaucoup de... petits... bébés. » Il ne savait pas s'il aimait cette dernière idée.

« S'il te plaît, ne dis pas que les Moldus sont ignorants, ne dis pas 'bébés' de la même manière que tu dirais 'chaussettes puantes' et... je te rends heureux ? » répliqua Harry.

« Non, Potter. Tu me rends malheureux. Ce que tu prends pour des sourires sont en fait des signes attestant que j'ai des gaz et que tu dois me donner une tape dans le dos. »

Harry ricana. « Merlin, je pense que si je t'entendais roter, je serais mort de rire. »

« Eh bien, je vais rester loin des tacos jusqu'à ce que l'on soit débarrassé de Lucius. » Il s'arrêta et écarta Harry de lui pour qu'il puisse regarder son visage « Tu ne trembles plus... »

« Je ne vois plus de sang non plus. »

Severus sourit à nouveau. Il était toujours inquiet et embarrassé, mais Harry pouvait voir sa joie dans ses profonds yeux noirs. Le sourire fut aspiré de son visage par une autre féroce séance de bécotage qui se termina par une longue sieste qui les amena au jour suivant, couchés sur le dessus de la couverture, leurs membres empêtrés les uns dans les autres et dans les robes de Severus.

Severus était couché sur Harry, appréciant sa chaleur et attendant le réveil de son amant. Peu de temps après, Harry s'étira – s'excusa après avoir cogné le visage de Severus, se leva du lit – s'excusa pour le coup de genou à l'entrejambe de Severus, et quitta la pièce. Il prévint Severus qu'il pourrait être à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner s'il n'avait pas à faire le lit.

Severus se doucha, lava ses cheveux, se brossa les dents et s'habilla avant de ranger la chambre et de descendre manger. Il grommela sans raison particulière pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier. Il voulait sourire, embrasser Harry sur le front et vivre comme un homme normal, mais quel genre de normalité pouvait avoir une personne quand un assassin pourchassait son amant ? Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, un Harry Potter débraillé lui sourit et s'excusa de ne pas être présentable. Severus haussa son sourcil gauche au jeune homme.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu l'air présentable. »

« Ha. Ha. » répliqua sarcastiquement Harry en finissant de servir leur petit déjeuner, puis il quitta la pièce pour rincer la poêle.

« … Ce n'était pas une blague. Je crains pour notre cérémonie de mariage. »

L'ambiance plaisante se fit lourde tandis que Harry prenait un siège à table, regardant Severus avec des yeux ébahis.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« Tu parles comme Hagrid. »

« Eh bien, c'est vraiment flatteur. » Severus ricana tout en lorgnant son petit déjeuner. Il avait faim et voulait mettre fin à cette conversation avant qu'il ne devienne plus maladroit. Il tenta une bouchée expérimentale d'omelette avant de décider qu'elle était comestible et ne commence à la couper en morceaux.

« Non, je veux dire... Attends... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Le jeune homme était visiblement décontenancé, « Euh... Qu'est-ce que _tu_voulais dire ? »

Severus semblait déterminé à ne pas répondre et continua de disséquer son repas. Un peu de charcuterie attira son attention et fut immédiatement glissée dans sa bouche. C'était une bouchée de viande indécente dont il aurait normalement seulement pris le quart, mais une bouche pleine semblait être une raison suffisante pour ne pas parler.

« Severus, je vais envoyer cette table entière en Chine si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu voulais dire ! »

« Je ne voulais _rien_dire. Nous sommes ensemble depuis quoi ? Un mois ! Nous n'avons même pas dit que nous étions en couple, c'est juste... arrivé. »

« Cela fait presque _deux_mois et je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ! »

« Nous devrions vraiment essayer de trouver un moyen de tuer Lucius dès maintenant. »

« Tu... tu ne m'as toujours pas dit que tu étais amoureux de moi ! »

« Calme-toi, Potter. Nous avons des affaires à mener. Nous pourrons nous soucier de tout cela plus tard. »

« Potter ? POTTER ! Ooooooooooh il m'appelle _Potter_à nouveau ? »

Instantanément, la table devant eux disparut avec la fourchette que Severus avait en main et le morceau d'œuf qui était empalé sur celle-ci.

« Est-ce que tu m'_aimes_? »

« Non, Potter, je parade pour offrir des faveurs sexuelles et je supporte la connerie de tous mes anciens élèves. »

« Connerie ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses vraiment que moi, Severus Snape, considère les délires hystériques, les accusations et... un homicide de petit déjeuner comme les éléments d'une interaction civilisée entre deux êtres humains ? Si ça n'avait pas été _toi_, je serais parti sur le champ ou j'aurais envoyé tes testicules à l'endroit où se trouve la table. »

Harry se tut alors. Après une longue pause pendant laquelle Severus effectuait clairement le décompte des minutes avant de s'en prendre à Harry, le garçon murmura enfin, « Alors... C'est un oui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un 'oui' ? C'est l'équivalent de moi criant sur les toits. Maintenant, ramène ces maudites omelettes avant qu'elles ne deviennent froides. »

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée à la bibliothèque à chercher des moyens d'imiter le bouclier. Harry insistait pour trouver un sortilège, mais Severus fit remarquer qu'un sortilège était trop évident et vraiment trop complexe à enseigner à Harry en un jour ou deux. Harry blêmit à l'idée de voir Lucius dans seulement quelques jours.<p>

Bien sûr, la solution que Severus choisit et apprit à Harry fut une potion. Quand la leçon sur les propriétés de la potion, son utilisation, son utilité – privilégiée à quelque chose qui aurait mieux fonctionné – et le rôle de Harry furent déterminés, ce dernier leva la main comme s'ils étaient en classe de Potions de sixième année.

« Oui, Potter ? » demanda Severus en roulant des yeux. Il avait clairement tout expliqué d'après lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ait des questions.

« Donc, tu veux dire qu'_en fait_ je ne vais pas du tout être protégé par cette potion ? »

« Lucius n'essaiera pas de t'attaquer parce que cela serait du gaspillage d'énergie à ses yeux. Dès qu'il verra le globe, il commencera à parler. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si sûr ? »

« Parler pour ne rien dire va de paire avec le fait d'être maléfique. C'est comme ça qu'Albus a su que je ne l'étais pas. »

« ... »

« Crois-moi ou non. Je ne les laisserai pas t'envoyer là-bas si je pensais qu'il pourrait te tuer. »

« Eh bien... Cette autre potion aurait fait un globe qui me protè- » commença Harry avant que Severus ne lui lance un rouleau de parchemin.

« Cette autre potion prend un mois à brasser ! Tu vas laisser tomber cette fiole à tes pieds en pointant ta baguette sur Lucius. Le globe t'enveloppera instantanément. Lucius commencera probablement à te tourner autour, à se rapprocher de toi afin qu'il puisse parler près de ton visage, ou alors il transplanera. »

« S'il transplane, nous ne l'aurons jamais ! »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. » grogna Severus. « Cependant, je doute qu'il parte. Cela se passera ensuite comme un duel. Chacun de vous attendra que le globe tombe et le premier à lancer un sort ou une malédiction gagnera. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un vrai bouclier ! »

« Exactement. Il durera environ une minute. Compte jusqu'à 58. Et alors, lance le sort d'entrave. Ils peuvent le tuer s'ils le veulent, mais je préfèrerais que tu n'aies plus de sang sur les mains. »

« Tu veux dire... lancer un sort alors que je suis sensé être dans le bouclier ? »

« Le globe aura disparu avant que quiconque ne remarque. »

Severus donna la fiole à Harry et lui dit de faire attention et de ne pas la briser prématurément, ni d'agiter le liquide à l'intérieur. Le plus jeune acquiesça et dissimula la potion dans sa poche. Bien sûr, des plans de secours étaient prêts. Severus avait brassé plus de potion juste au cas où Lucius transplanerait. Malheureusement, les ingrédients pour effets spéciaux étaient rares. Les gens du monde du spectacle utilisaient habituellement des sortilèges.

« Ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'essayer d'apprendre ces sortilèges de bouclier en attendant. »

Harry fit comme le suggérait Severus, pratiquant divers mouvements de poignet et incantations dans le salon de la vieille maison de Sirius. Il réussit deux ou trois des plus faciles, mais leurs globes étaient soit invisibles soit d'une vive couleur orange. Le faux bouclier, lui assura Severus, serait bleu.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry tâtonna à la recherche de la table de nuit qui ne semblait pas être là. Un instant plus tard, sa vision floue s'éclaircit alors que le Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard glissait ses lunettes sur son visage. Harry murmura une question tandis qu'il balaya du regard la chambre d'hôpital bondée.<p>

« Seulement trois semaines. Nous étions surpris que tu sois tombé inconscient. » répondit Albus à la première question de Harry, alors qu'il s'agitait pour un rien un peu à la manière de Madame Pomfresh. Le jeune homme eut un léger mouvement de recul quand ses oreillers furent regonflés et fit un sourire contrit quand le directeur s'excusa pour son manque de délicatesse.

Harry remarqua un journal au pied de son lit. Cependant, dès qu'il se focalisa dessus, une main constellée de tâches de rousseur le retira de sa vue. Les yeux verts attrapèrent les robes pourpres et fixèrent le regard de Ron Weasley. « Ah, salut mec. »

Il salua faiblement le roux. Le sourire de bonjour de Ron était nerveux et pas tout à fait sincère.

Un élégant son de velours pénétra dans la pièce par l'embrasure de la porte, « Toutes les pages parlent de sa glorieuse victoire, Monsieur Weasley. Voulez-vous vraiment priver Monsieur Potter de ses louanges ? »

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose que cet ignoble journal ait imprimé à son sujet. Pourquoi devez-vous toujours le torturer ? » claqua Ron.

Severus fut pris de court par l'élan de mépris de Ron et ne dit rien d'autre au fier roux. Ron essaya de son mieux de défier leur ex-professeur du regard, mais échoua misérablement quand Severus le lui renvoya au triple. Albus interrompit la dispute silencieuse d'un léger toussotement. « Je crois que nous éviterons à Harry l'effort de lire jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit mieux reposé. »

Avec ça, Severus daigna parler à nouveau, « Ouvrez-le au moins afin qu'il puisse entendre la délicieuse marche nuptiale qu'il joue. »

Harry s'assit, son expression curieuse. « Marche nuptiale ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix trop calme.

« Eh bien oui, Potter. Il semblerait que la Gazette du Sorcier soit persuadée que vous et un célèbre joueur de Quidditch alliez vous marier. Débarrassé du fou qui était prêt à vous tuer, ils pensent que vous êtes le parfait candidat au mariage, et quiconque a eu une aventure avec vous serait fou de ne pas vous garder pour le reste de sa vie. »

« Débarrassé ? » interrompit Ron. Il était présent lors de la bataille et tout ce qu'avait fait Harry avait été de ligoter Lucius.

« Lucius est mort à la suite de ses blessures alors que l'Auror Shackelbot le transportait à Azkaban. » expliqua Albus au garçon, espérant l'empêcher lui et Severus de reprendre un autre duel de regards. Le directeur savait de première main, ce qu'était de regarder dans ces yeux menaçants trop longtemps. Il épargnerait à Ronald la torture de l'émasculation.

« De ses blessures... ha ! » railla Tonks avec incrédulité.

« Nous croyons en la parole de Kingsley. » répliquèrent Albus et Severus à l'unisson.

« Une aventure ? Mais ne savaient-ils pas que j'étais vierge après que le bouclier... » Les souvenirs de Harry concernant la bataille avec Lucius étaient vagues, mais il _savait_qu'il avait lâché cette potion et qu'il s'était tenu dans un globe de lumière.

« Le bouclier était vert au lieu de bleu, cette fois. L'hypothèse est que tu n'es plus pur. »

Harry étudia le visage de Severus et lutta pour ne pas regarder du tout vers Albus. Severus agissait comme si l'idée que Harry se marie était amusante et l'idée de coucher avec lui, la chose la plus éloignée de son esprit. Manifestement, Severus n'avait rien confessé à Albus durant les trois semaines où Harry était endormi, et ne semblait pas tenir à le faire tout de suite non plus. Donc le jeune homme, dans une autre rare démonstration de finesse, joua le jeu. « Pensez-vous que quelque chose l'ait affaibli ? »

« Et bien, tu as lancé un sort à travers quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. » murmura Albus alors que ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre Severus et Harry.

Harry se souvint de l'insistance de Severus pour ne pas agiter la potion qui devait servir à représenter le bouclier. « Tous ces sauts partout... »

« Exactement. » répondit le Maître des Potions. Alors, avant qu'Albus n'ait une chance d'interroger l'un d'entre eux, il inventa une explication. « Monsieur Potter a esquivé des mangemorts agiles, lancé sort après sort sur ses ennemis et vers la fin, a poursuivi Lucius sur plus d'un mile, ainsi que transplaner à divers endroits dans sa poursuite. Je crois qu'il était simplement épuisé par le temps qu'il a utilisé le bouclier. D'une certaine façon, la fatigue a réduit l'efficacité du sort. »

Ron sembla satisfait avec la réponse, ainsi que les autres occupants de la pièce. L'Ordre, la famille Weasley et Hermione hochèrent tous la tête et discutèrent entre eux de comment le bouclier pourrait être modifié par l'humeur de Harry, sa santé ou n'importe quels autres facteurs. Cependant, Albus regardait suspicieusement Harry et Severus par dessus la monture de ses lunettes.

Finalement, Mme Weasley avait besoin de savoir. « Bien, y a-t-il des projets de mariage dans ton avenir ? »

La pièce devint silencieuse et Harry souhaita que le lit l'engloutisse entièrement. Puisque ce ne fut pas le cas, il supposa qu'il devait trouver une réponse. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Severus qui releva un sourcil, apparemment amusé par la gêne de son amant.

Ses yeux scrutèrent alors toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce pour empêcher qu'ils ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit quand il regardait vers Severus. Il ferma alors les yeux et soupira pour gagner du temps.

« Trouverais-je seulement un moyen d'avoir l'air présentable ? » gloussa finalement Harry.

Albus et plusieurs autres personnes soupirèrent avec soulagement, prenant apparemment ça pour un 'Non'.

Encore une fois, la pièce fut emplie de bruit et de chaos, Tonks surpassant tout le monde alors qu'elle réprimandait Kingsley d'avoir tué Lucius Malfoy. Quand Albus s'éloigna du lit de Harry pour empêcher la dispute qui allait inévitablement commencer, Severus se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry.

Le Maître des Potions fut enchanté par le rougissement qui en suivit.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Curses Feigned - Finite<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions ! :D


End file.
